


Jace

by Azela



Series: The Love for His Master Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azela/pseuds/Azela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few shorts in Jace's point of view. The talk with Lucas at New Year's Eve and what happened to him after he was sold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

Jace followed silently behind Lucas, his grey eyes blank when they stepped into one of the bedrooms below. Lucas shut the door softly and turned to look at him. His green eyes were filed with worry and he seemed to pulse with nervous energy. Jace had never seen Lucas nervous before; he had always been so stoic. A lot about the man had changed over the last few years.

“So,” Lucas started, his voice calm, “you wanted to talk.”

“You wanted to talk,” Jace reminded him. “What would you like to talk about?”

“I didn’t bring you down here so I could talk,” Lucas replied, stalking towards him. “I want you to talk to me. You’re upset. You’ve made that very clear and I want to fix it, I just need you to tell me what I need to fix.”

“If you don’t know, then obviously it isn’t important to you.” Jace crossed his arms over his chest and looked blankly at Lucas.

“I trained you too well, Jace,” Lucas sighed. “I don’t like seeing that look on your face and I hate that I taught you how to do it. Please, Jace,” Lucas reached out and took his hand, “I want you to talk to me. Yell at me if you have to, just get it out.”

“What do you want me to say?” Jace demanded, repeating the same thing he had said to Cade that morning.

“Anything.”

“I just want to know why,” Jace whispered, his voice weak. “You knew what he would do to me and you still gave me back to him. You said it yourself that I deserved better and that he would break me.”

“I was stupid,” Lucas replied, sounding pained. “I knew I should have told him no, but I couldn’t keep you with me either. I didn’t know anyone who would have taken you. I didn’t know Eden or Raf all that well back then, or I would have asked one of them to take you.”

“So that’s your excuse, that you were young and stupid? That’s a terrible reason.”

“You’re right, it is, but it’s the only one I have.” Lucas tried to pull Jace closer, but Jace jerked away. He turned and paced to the other side of the room, fighting to get his thoughts in order. 

“Do you remember the last time I told you what was on my mind?” he asked. After all these years he still felt the pain from those broken bones. 

“I do,” Lucas replied after a long moment of silence. “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Jace nodded and turned back to him, letting the mask fall away and showing the hurt he was feeling. “I loved you, Lucas. You were rough with me, but you tried so hard to be gentle. I even forgave you that night you attacked me because you were angry. I remember you apologizing the next day, explaining what happened to you when you were upset and I forgave you like a fool. I swore you’d never send me back to him, I thought you loved me too. Then one day he just showed up and you handed me over like I was nothing. You hardly even said goodbye, you just turned around and left.”

Lucas’s green eyes darkened with sadness and he nodded. “I never loved you, Jace. I don’t love you now. I care for you as a person, but it’s not love. I knew you were in love with me, though, and I used that against you. I was just doing what I was asked to do. I’m sorry.”

Lucas’s words hit Jace like a sledgehammer. He knew somewhere deep in his heart that Lucas had never loved him, but he never realized how badly he didn’t want to hear it until now. What hurt even more was the fact that Lucas had used his emotions to control him. 

“Then there is no reason for us to talk. You got your answer and I got mine.”

Jace moved towards the door, but Lucas blocked his path. He pulled Jace into his arms and hugged him. “I still want to make this right. I’ll tell Xander that I want to buy you, you can stay with us for the six months and then I’ll find someone to take you. I’ll make sure they treat you well.”

“No, Lucas,” Jace pulled back and looked up at him. “I don’t want you to buy me. I can’t live in that house with you or with Eden. I love Cade, but Cade loves Eden. I wont be the one that drives a wedge between them. Let my master sell me to whoever wants me. That way I won’t have to go through any more heartbreak. Besides, I know what happens when you get mad and I can’t go through that again. No matter how much you promise you won’t do it, I know you can’t control yourself.”

Lucas nodded, reaching up to cup Jace’s face in his hand. “Are you sure you don’t want me to buy you?” Jace shook his head. There was nothing between him and Lucas anymore and letting Lucas buy him was just going to hurt Jace more then he already was. “Will you at lease let me make it up to you?”

“Is that going to include sex?” Jace whispered.

“Only if you want it to,” Lucas replied, leaning down and kissing Jace’s lips. 

Jace let himself get lost in the kiss, remembering what it felt like to have Lucas’s hands on him. The feeling wasn’t as powerful as it was before, but it was still there, along with the rush of butterflies in his stomach. He slid his arms around Lucas’s neck and deepened the kiss. He moaned softly when Lucas’s tongue slid over his lower lip.

Lucas’s tongue was warm in his mouth and Jace tightened his hold when his hands slid under his shirt. A flash of obedience tugged at him when Lucas’s hands slid over his skin and Jace let himself get caught in it. His posture changed and he became less demanding and more submissive.

Lucas gave a small huff and pulled back, cradling Jace against his chest. “Don’t go,” he whispered into Jace’s ear, gently stroking his back. “I’m not going to hurt you, come back.”  
Jace blinked several timed, his vision clearing. He hadn’t even realized it had gotten blurry. He realized that he had been drawing back into himself and jerked out of Lucas’s arms. 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be sorry. I was expecting it.” Lucas reached for him again and pulled him back into his arms. He slid his hands back under Jace’s shirt and slid his nose over his jaw. “Just stay here with me.”

Jace nodded and set his hands on Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas nuzzled his neck, sliding his hands up Jace’s sides and pulling his shirt over his head. Jace took a slow breath when Lucas removed his own shirt and reached for Jace’s pants. Again Jace lost himself, his eyes going blank and his face falling. Lucas brought him back again, but it was becoming harder and harder not to slip into the safety of his own mind.

Some part deep inside him was still afraid of Lucas.

Lucas laid him on the bed, tugging Jace’s jeans down. He kissed Jace’s hip, nipping at the skin as he moved down his thigh. Lucas’s jeans slid off his hips and disappeared over the bed as he continued to kiss down Jace’s leg. Jace’s fingers dug into the comforter and he fought back the part of him that welled with fear. 

Jace’s training told him he wasn’t here to enjoy what Lucas was doing to him and that Lucas didn’t want to hear him voice any sort of pleasure or discomfort. It was Lucas who had taught him that, he had forced him to learn how to hide away inside himself. Now this man was contradicting everything he had taught Jace. 

Lucas slid his tongue over Jace’s cock and he slid his hand’s down his thighs, spreading his legs. Jace bit back a groan as he clutched the comforter tighter. He couldn’t stop the jerk of his hips when Lucas took his cock in his mouth. He had spent too much time helping Cade learn to give proper head that he couldn’t hold back his reaction.

Jace closed his eyes, letting himself think about Cade upstairs with Eden. Who knew what they were doing. Jealousy ripped through him and he pushed the images of Cade doing this to Eden out of his mind. He forced himself to release the comforter and reached for Lucas.

Lucas hummed when Jace’s fingers slid into his hair and he pulled his head back, sucking gently at the head. Jace took a deep breath, once again loosing himself to his training.  
“Hey,” Lucas whispered, cupping Jace’s face in his hands. He was draped over Jace’s body, his hips slowly sliding over Jace’s skin. “Come on, Jace, you’re alright.”

Jace blinked again and shook his head. Lucas hushed him and kissed him again, sliding his hand between Jace’s legs. Jace whimpered when Lucas’s fingers slid into him. Lucas continued the kiss, withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the bottle of lube. He poured some onto his hands and slid it between their bodies to grab both of their cocks. Jace gasped when Lucas’s hand slid over his cock, coating both of them with lube.

“Stay with me,” Lucas breathed, lifting Jace’s leg and sliding his cock into him. Jace grunted at the entrance, but his body relaxed like it had been trained to do. Lucas slid into him in one long slide and didn’t pause when their hips met. Instead he pulled back and slid in again. 

“I’m trying,” Jace whispered, reaching up to touch Lucas. Normally his master held him down and he found it easier to stay in the present when he was touching the other person. Something else he had learned from Cade. 

Lucas shifted his hips, driving into Jace differently. The shift sent a jolt of pleasure through him and Jace gasped, lifting his hips. Lucas smiled against his cheek and did it again. Jace groaned, knowing that once the pleasure started, he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long.

“Lucas,” Jace whispered, squeezing his eyes shut when Lucas drove into him again.

“I know,” Lucas sighed. “It’s OK, you don’t have to wait.” Lucas drove into him again and reached between them to take Jace’s cock in his hand. Jace whimpered and lifted his hips. Lucas’s breathing was harsh in his ears and all he could feel was the hand stroking him and Lucas’s cock driving into him.

Lucas shifted again, hitting Jace’s prostate and forcing out his orgasm. Jace cut off his sharp cry as he came, tightening around Lucas. Lucas groaned as he continued to move inside of him. It only took a few more swift thrusts before Lucas was coming. 

Jace laid on the bed breathing hard, his body tingling at the contact and still longing for something more. There really was nothing between him and Lucas anymore. The thought made his heart hurt. He was always going to be alone because he fell in love with the wrong kind of people and they took a piece of his soul when they left. 

“It’s not like it used to be,” Lucas huffed a laugh and pushed himself up. “I used to get you screaming and you couldn’t stop.”

“That was before you taught me never to make noise,” Jace replied, flinching when Lucas pulled out of him. He gingerly sat up and looked at Lucas. His green eyes were clouded with sadness and he nodded. 

“I know sorry isn’t going to make things better, so I’m going to make you a promise. The next slave I take to train, I’ll take care of. I won’t teach them to hide their emotions and I wont force them to do things they aren’t ready to do. I’ll take my time and get to know them and if their master isn’t right for them, I won’t give them back.”

Jace nodded, he knew Lucas was still trying, but nothing was going to fix what happened between them. They got cleaned up without saying another word and joined the group outside. Jace immediately went to Cade and sat next to him, glancing at the glass in his hand. Maybe he did deserve a drink tonight, he thought at he plucked the glass out of Cade’s hand and took a sip. The amused twinkle in Cade’s soft brown eyes made Jace’s heart beat faster and his body reacted immediately. 

No matter what happened at the end of this trip, Jace would never be able to get Cade out of his head.


	2. At the Airport

Jace craned his neck to look at Cade, wincing when the man holding him whapped him in the head. He could see Cade’s chest rising and falling rapidly and his chest twisted. He was the reason Cade was panicking and he couldn’t do a thing to help him. Jace’s eyes widened when the man hit Cade again, causing him to pass out. 

Xander grunted something and yanked on Jace’s arm, forcing him to move faster. Jace’s own fear welled up inside him and out of instinct he forced it down. His emotions weren’t important; therefore they must not be seen. He put on a stony face and followed his master obediently. They went through security and Xander dragged him towards the large dining area. 

Sitting at round table his master was dragging him towards was Eden, Lucas and Raf. Jace gasped when he saw them and his mask slipped for a second. His worst fear had come true. Lucas had purchased him and he would have to spend the next six months living with the man Cade really loved. 

To his surprise, Eden stood instead of Lucas and he smiled softly at Jace. Xander tugged at Jace’s arms again and practically shoved him at Eden. Eden quickly caught him, pulling Jace to his chest. Xander stopped in front of them and began digging into his bag.

“My lawyer faxed over the papers last night,” he said, pulling out a large envelope. 

He handed it to Eden, who took it and immediately handed it to Raf. Raf pulled the stack of papers from the envelope and studied them for several minutes. He nodded when he finished with the last page and handed it back to Eden. Eden took them from him and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He released Jace so he could sign them and hand them back to Xander. He then pulled out a check and handed that to him too. 

Xander took the check with a curt nod and glanced down at Jace. “Take care of him. He was a good slave."

“I will,” Eden said softly, sliding his hand over Jace’s back. “I’ll call you about Cade when the time comes.”

Xander nodded, glancing back at Jace again. He reached out and slid his fingers through his hair, his hazel eyes looking sad. He shook himself, turned and walked away.  
“What just happened?” Jace stuttered, looking up at Eden and then at Lucas.

“I bought you,” Eden replied, sliding the temporary ownership papers into his bag. 

“But why?”

Eden glanced at him, cocking his head. A small smile tugged at his lips and his blue eyes shined with sudden curiosity. “Because Cade wanted me to.”

“Cade asked you to buy me?” Jace blanched.

“He didn’t ask outright, but he mentioned it.” Eden shrugged.

“What Eden is trying to say, is that Cade confessed that he loved you and Eden couldn’t let someone else buy you and break Cade’s heart,” Raf explained.

Jace’s eyes widened and he quickly schooled his expression. “Cade loves me?” he whispered.

“He does,” Eden nodded.

“But what about you?”

“He loves me too, but I didn’t want to take away his chance with you if he wanted it,” Eden replied, picking up his carryon bag and taking Jace’s hand.

“Why would you do that? Why would you give up at chance at life with Cade because he loves me?”

“It’s complicated,” Eden replied. 

Jace stopped and jerked his hand out of Eden’s. He had grown comfortable with him over the week and he had no problem speaking truthfully to the man. “Then explain it to me,” Jace growled. “I’m tired of people telling me I don’t understand. Help me understand. Why would you buy me when you’re going to get Cade back?”

“I bought you because I love Cade and I want him to be happy,” Eden explained. “If that’s with you, then so be it. If it’s with the both of us then we can try it. I was Cade’s master and the first man he loved. What if that love was only because I was the first person who was kind to him and his love for you is real? What kind of person would I be if I didn’t let him figure it out himself?”

Jace took a moment to look at Eden. His blue eyes were calm, but somewhere inside them was the conflict that had brought Eden to this point. He was doing this for Cade and Cade alone, not for himself.

“And what about you?” Jace whispered. “What if he doesn’t choose you?”

“I’ll be heartbroken, but I’ll also be happy because that is what Cade wanted and I will do whatever I can to make Cade happy.”

Jace’s heart twisted in his chest. Was this what love really was? Eden was willing to sacrifice everything to make Cade happy, regardless of whether or not it hurt him. It made Jace question his own love for Cade. Would he be willing to give him up if he chose Eden over him? Jace didn’t know.

“It’s not as heroic as it sounds,” Lucas replied gruffly. “There are a lot of flaws in Eden’s logic, but at least he’s genuine.”

Eden huffed at him and reached for Jace again. Jace took his hand and followed him towards the sitting area. He took a seat between Eden and Raf, looking around to see if he spotted his master. They were taking a different flight and Jace realized that he would be sitting with Eden instead of with the other slaves.

“Cade doesn’t know who Xander sold me to,” he said when the realization hit him.

“He didn’t tell him?” Eden asked, concern filling his voice. 

Jace shook his head, wringing his hands as he looked at the floor. “Xander handed him over to the attendant and said I wouldn’t be going with him because I had been sold. He dragged me off before I could even say goodbye.” Jace decided it would be better not to mention Cade’s panic attack or the fact that the attendant beat him until he was unconscious. 

“It’ll be alright,” Eden said softly, taking Jace’s hand again. “In a few more weeks well get everything fixed and Cade will be back home with us.”

Jace nodded, hoping Eden’s decision to buy him wouldn’t be a big mistake.

The flight was long and they didn’t return home until late that night. None of them had enough energy to do more then drop their bags in the living room and head to bed.   
“Our other roommate, Dennis, is moving out tomorrow,” Eden explained, taking Jace’s hand and leading him to a bedroom. “You’ll have to stay with me for the night. Once he’s gone, well move you into that room. Is that alright?”

“Yes, master,” Jace replied.

“Eden,” Eden replied calmly. “No more master.”

Jace nodded, stepping into Eden’s room. It was like any normal students room, filled with books and writing supplies. Eden showed him the bathroom and left him to do what he needed while he got ready for bed himself. 

Jace stood in the bathroom for several minutes, looking at himself in the mirror. Every master expected sex on the first night and Jace assumed Eden was no different. The thought made his gut twist. What would Cade think when he came home and learned that the man he loved had sex with someone else? Jace pushed that thought aside and stepped out of the bathroom. Eden owned him now, so he would just have to do whatever he wanted.

He found Eden pulling back the covers on his bed when he stepped into the room. Normally it was his job to do that and it felt odd seeing his master do it himself. “There are pajamas in the second drawer,” Eden told him. “Wear what makes you comfortable. I’m just going to brush my teeth and then well go to bed.”

Jace nodded, waiting for Eden to leave before going to the dresser. He pulled off his clothes and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. They were obviously Cade’s clothes, since the legs were a little to short for him. He felt a little odd wearing someone else’s clothes, but he didn’t exactly have any of his own to put on.

He climbed onto the bed and laid down, waiting for Eden to return. When he did, he didn’t say anything as he slid into bed. He gently prodded Jace until he rolled onto his side and laid down behind him. He slid one arm around Jace’s waist, taking his hand and curling their fingers together. Once Eden was settled, he kissed the back of Jace’s neck and wished him a good night.

Relief flooded Jace when he realized Eden wasn’t going to have sex with him and he closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a deep sleep.

~~~  
Jace sat on the couch, cutting out new quilting patterns. Since he didn’t have any chores to do, he had been finding new ways to distract himself. Lucas had taught him how to use a computer a few days after they had arrived home and Jace had gone crazy on the craft sites. He learned how to sew by watching several videos on it and when Calvin had mentioned quilting, Jace jumped on the idea immediately.

Eden had gone out and bought him a beginners quilting book, along with several yards of fabric to practice with. It had taken him a few days since he needed Calvin’s help to read the instructions, but once he understood, Jace’s skills took off.

He was currently cutting out a pinwheel pattern to make a pillow that he planned on sneaking into Lucas’s room. 

Though he was technically Eden’s slave, Lucas and Raf treated him like an equal. The tension between him and Lucas had eased and Jace enjoyed spending time with him as a friend, even if they did find themselves in bed together sometimes. 

Jace finished cutting out one pattern when Eden pushed through the front door looking haggard. Classes had started up again and between them and the fight to get Cade back, Eden was in a constant state of exhaustion. 

Eden’s blue eyes focused on Jace and he smiled. “New project?” he asked.

“Pillow for Lucas,” Jace replied, holding up the green fabric. Eden grinned as he pulled off his coat and hung it on the hook by the door. He rubbed a hand over his face, scratching his beard.

Eden hardly had enough time to sleep, let alone shower in the morning, so his grooming had fallen to a quick trim and not his normal shave. The rugged look was good on him and it made Jace’s breath catch every time he looked at him. 

Even with Eden’s busy schedule, he always made time for Jace. Whether it was a quick talk in the morning, or cuddling on the couch at night before bed, Eden was always trying to strengthen their relationship. Unlike Xander and Lucas who jumped in headfirst when it came to sex, Eden had promised Jace he wouldn’t take him to bed unless Jace asked him. He had also suggested that they wait until Cade came home to cross that line. 

Jace had agreed, but had also agreed to let Eden help him break the training that had been beaten into him. It didn’t take a lot for Jace to start retreating into himself. Most of the time it happened when Eden curled around him when they laid in bed together. When he did start to fade, Eden would pull back and wait for him to come back to himself. Eden had claimed that Jace had him constantly thinking about his next move and what he could do to get Jace to react. It was much nicer to know that Eden wouldn’t push him if Jace wasn’t ready.

Eden crossed the room and leaned down to give Jace a small kiss, his beard ticking Jace’s chin. “Are you alright by yourself for a little while longer?” he whispered. “I’ve got some school work to get done.”

Jace nodded and turned his head to steal another kiss. Eden smiled softly and headed to his room. A little while turned into a few hours as usual, but Jace didn’t mind being left alone, he was use to it after all those years with Xander. Raf and Calvin kept him company for a little while before heading off to start dinner. Lucas was working, which meant he wouldn’t be home till later, so Jace could work on his pillow without having to hide in his room. 

“You wanna go get Eden for dinner?” Raf called from the kitchen. 

“Sure,” Jace replied, collecting his things and taking them to his room. He set them gently on the desk and turned to head back to his master’s room.   
Eden was huddled over his desk, his phone to his ear as he spoke softly. Jace stepped over to the desk and stood quietly while Eden finished the call. He hung up and glanced at Jace, smiling softly. “I told you you didn’t have to stand there like that when I’m busy.”

“You can’t break all of my habits in a week,” Jace replied. “Dinner’s ready.”

“I can try,” Eden remarked, standing up. “The paperwork pushed through today, which means they can start investigating Cade’s sale. It shouldn’t take them long, maybe another week or two and he’ll be back.”

“That’s good,” Jace said softly. “I bet you can’t wait to have him back.”

“I bet you can’t either,” Eden smiled, his blue eyes glinting in the dim light. He held out a hand for Jace, leading them to the kitchen when he took it. Jace didn’t know what was going to happen when Cade came home, but he appreciated that Eden was trying to find some sort of common ground with Jace. 

After dinner, Jace took a shower while the others went back to their schoolwork. He headed down the hall towards his room, wondering if Eden would let him stay with him tonight. Jace liked cuddling with someone at night and Eden wouldn’t try to have sex with him like Lucas did before they settled into bed together.

He stepped into his room, startling when he found Eden sitting on his bed, looking through the quilting book. Eden glanced up when he heard Jace’s gasp and smiled at him. “Sorry, I was just tired of school work. I came in to ask you if you wanted to spend time with me and got distracted.”

“It’s alright,” Jace replied, taking a step towards Eden. Though he never thought it would happen, Jace was starting to feel an attraction towards Eden. He didn’t know if it was because Eden was so gentle with him, or if there was something more. Either way, Jace was starting to like the idea of having both Eden and Cade as lovers.

“What are you thinking about?” Eden asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Jace shook his head, not realizing that he had been smiling. “Just wondering if the three of us would really work,” he replied.

“It’s not often, but there are people who can have a relationship with two or more people. You know you love Cade, but you’ve spent a few night with Lucas.” It wasn’t an accusation, just an observation Eden was making.

“I’d still go back to Cade, though,” Jace said immediately.

“I know you would.” Eden smiled. He stood up and crossed the room, reaching out to touch Jace’s hips with the tips of his fingers. They were promises of what would come if Cade chose the both of them and they had Jace’s body heating up. He badly wanted to beg Eden to take him to bed, to see if they could do this together before Cade came home. He knew it wouldn’t be right. They both didn’t want to ruin something either of them might have by spending a night together. 

“I almost want this to work, the three of us,” Jace whispered.

“So do I.” Eden smiled sadly at him and dragged his fingers away. “Get dressed and come to my room. We can watch a movie before bed.”

Jace nodded and waited for Eden to leave before getting dressed. He headed down the hall and entered Eden’s room without knocking. Eden was already stretched across his bed, searching for something they would both like on TV. Jace didn’t wait for an invitation. He crawled onto bed and curled up next to his master, smiling when Eden found a movie for them to watch.

~~~  
“I have court tomorrow,” Eden said as he sat on the end if Jace’s bed.

“Does that mean Cade will be coming home?” Jace asked, setting down his sewing and looking at Eden. His heart leapt with excitement, but there was some part that warned him not to get too excited. 

Over the last three weeks Jace came to understand why Cade loved Eden so much. The man was extremely gentle and patient, an exact opposite to Cade’s sharp tongue and quick temper. Jace had also learned that Cade’s gentle intimate touches were taught to him by Eden. It made him hate himself for ever thinking he was worthy of Cade’s heart.   
“You look worried,” Eden observed, cocking his head and watching Jace carefully. 

“Will you promise me something,” Jace whispered, instead of explaining. Eden’s small smile fell and he nodded. “If Cade chooses you and things become tense between the three of us, will you promise to sell me in six months.”

“Jace…”

“I know you promised me my freedom, but I don’t want to make things stressful. I know he’s going to choose you, why wouldn’t he? You taught him to love. I don’t care if you think it’s because you were the first one to show Cade kindness, you’re a good man, Eden, and Cade loves you because of it.”

“I know he does,” Eden replied softly, “I just want him to have the option just in case.” His smile returned when he looked at Jace for a minute longer. “You’re not asking me to sell you just because Cade might choose me are you? There is something else you’re not telling me.”

Jace shook his head and looked down at his sewing. Eden slid forward and took his hand. “You’re very smart, Jace and I enjoy spending time with you. There is something about you that attracts me to you and I know you’re feeling it too.”

“How can the three of us be together?” Jace demanded.

Eden shrugged, “we won’t know unless we try.”

“And what if we ruin it for all three of us. Why don’t we just let two of us be happy together?”

“Because then one of us will still be miserable.” Eden leaned forward and gently kissed Jace’s lips. “I promise if things turn bad I will find someone that will love you. You deserve to be happy, Jace.”

“Thank you,” Jace whispered, laying his forehead against Eden’s. “What time do you have court tomorrow?”

“In the morning,” Eden glanced at his watch. “I should get to bed soon.” He turned his blue eyes to Jace and held out his hand. “Want to lay with me for a little while?” 

Jace nodded and took his hand. He left his sewing on the bed, knowing that they would be falling asleep together. 

~~~  
The next morning Jace paced the living room nervously. Lucas sat in one of the plush chairs watching him quietly, while Calvin sat on the couch trying to get some schoolwork done. He would glance at Jace whenever he strode past. 

“Why don’t you sit, Jace,” Lucas offered.

“How can I sit? Cade is going to come home and… I don’t know. What if he doesn’t want me now that he has Eden again? What if this was a mistake.” He stopped and turned angry grey eyes on Lucas. “Why didn’t you talk him out of this? I told you I didn’t want to live with you for this reason.”

“Eden took that into consideration.” Lucas explained, “but like he said before, he wants Cade to figure things out for himself. Cade told Eden he loved you and he’s not going to keep the two of you apart because he wants to keep Cade for himself. He’s selfless when it comes to love. Eden would rather sacrifice his own heart then force someone into loving someone they don’t want to be with. He’s always been like that and you’re not going to change it. Just give it a chance, Jace, it might actually work out.”

“If I’ve learned anything in my life, it’s that things never work out for me,” Jace muttered, stepping into the kitchen.

“Not with that attitude it doesn’t,” Calvin called behind him. There were a few seconds of silence where Jace stood scowling at the counter before Calvin excitedly announced that Eden was home.

Jace stood in the kitchen for several long minutes, listening to the others greet Cade. His heart hammered in his chest in both fear and excitement. He wanted to see Cade, but what if Cade didn’t want to see him? Mustering up his courage, Jace stepped into the doorway and looked at the group. 

Cade’s face was lit up with joy and his chocolate eyes shined with love for the men surrounding him. The sight of him took Jace’s breath away and he tilted his head and smiled softly, his own heart swelling with love.

“Welcome home, Cade.”


	3. Cade, Eden and Jace

“I can’t believe you chose quilting as a hobby,” Cade complained, clutching the pillow Jace had finished the day before to his chest. 

“You do complicated math problems in your head,” Jace replied, focusing on the fabric he was cutting. “I’ve lived in enough homes with families to know that math is both horrible and boring.”

Cade rolled his eyes and set the pillow on the bed. He took the fabric out of Jace’s hands and set it aside, forcing Jace to look at him. “How have things been between you and Eden?” he asked cautiously. 

“Good,” Jace replied, smiling at the look of relief in Cade’s eyes. “He promised to give me my freedom.”

“Good,” Cade smiled fondly. “Does that mean the two of you are close? Did you… do things to get to know each other?”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked cautiously.

“Well, you’ve been together for three weeks and when Eden said he was willing to try, I assume that means the two of you had sex,” his voice trailed off when Jace shook his head. Cade’s smile fell and he looked worried. It wasn’t the reaction Jace was expecting. 

“Eden suggested that we wait until you were home. He wanted you to figure out how you were feeling before we jumped into something. Besides, Eden told me he wouldn’t have sex with me unless I wanted him to.”

“Do you want Eden to have sex with you?” Cade asked, his brown eyes filled with curiosity.

“I would,” Jace replied hesitantly. Though Cade wanted them to be together in theory, now that the reality was here, he might change his mind. 

A bright smile spread across Cade’s face and he stood up, reaching for Jace. “Then let’s go.”

“Go where?” Jace asked dumbfounded.

Cade laughed and rolled his eyes again. He grabbed Jace’s hand and pulled him off the bed. They headed into the living room where Eden and Raf sat talking. Cade interrupted them with a quick apology, grabbed Eden and dragged him off the couch.

“What’s going on?” Eden asked when Cade shut his bedroom door.

Cade turned to the both of them, a small smile on his face. His brown eyes held a hint of caution and when he spoke, he was sincere. “I love the both of you very much,” Cade responded. “I want the both of you to love each other too, and from what it sounds like, you’ve both gotten close. I think, if we’re all ready, we should take the next step.”

“Which is?” Eden asked. 

“Sex,” Cade replied in a rush. “Jace wants it, I want it and I know you do too.”

Eden’s blue eyes turned to Jace and he inclined his head. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Jace replied, “but how do the three of us do this together.”

“I don’t really know,” Cade replied. “We’re just going to have to learn through trial and error.”

“You seem to be very accepting about all this,” Eden said to Cade suspiciously.

“I’m the one who fell in love with two men and I’m the one dragging you into this relationship. If anyone should be upset about all of this it should be the two of you,” Cade replied in exasperation. 

Jace and Eden shared a look, asking the silent question that had been hanging between the two of them from the start. Jace was comfortable around Eden and the idea of having two lovers who cared for him instead of one lover he couldn’t have was a dream come true. Eden seemed to be thinking the same thing and he nodded.

“We won’t know until we try.”

Cade’s smile grew wider and he took a step towards Eden. He threw his arms around Eden’s neck and kissed him hungrily. Eden groaned into the kiss and slid his arms around Cade’s waist. 

Jace watched them for a moment, seeing the love between them, which made him shift uncomfortably. He wanted this just as much as Cade and Eden did, but watching them kiss reminded Jace just how much closer Eden was to Cade. Could all three of them really love each other equally?

Jace almost had himself convinced that he should leave when Eden and Cade separated. Cade nudged Eden towards Jace, moving closer to him too. Eden’s blue eyes darkened when they met Jace’s and he cupped his face in his hand and kissed him.

All worry and concern drained away from Jace’s mind and he leaned into the kiss, moaning softly when Cade’s mouth found his neck and his hand slipped up the front of Jace’s shirt. Jace had no idea who to touch first, so he reached out and slid his hand up each man’s arm. He buried his hand on Eden’s hair when he deepened the kiss and curled his other hand over Cade’s shoulder.

Jace’s hand slipped up, exposing his skin to several curious hands. Jace gasped when Eden pulled away and jerked his shirt over his head. His lips were immediate back on Jace’s when the fabric slipped over his head and Cade worked on getting off his jeans. 

Jace joined in, pulling at the buttons on Eden’s shirt. It was the first time his fingers touched the bare skin and once they did, they couldn’t get enough. Eden slid his shirt off his shoulders and helped Cade out of his. Jace managed to tear his mouth away from Eden’s and turned to Cade. 

Eden finished undressing while they kissed and slid Jace’s jeans off his hips. Cade’s were next and soon they were naked and groping at whatever skin they could touch. 

“On the bed,” Eden whispered, setting a hand on Jace’s hip. A searing heat spread through Jace from the touch and he quickly climbed onto the bed and laid on his back. Cade held Eden back, whispering something in his ear while he slid his hands over Eden’s chest. Eden nodded and shared one more long kiss before they joined Jace on the bed. Eden rolled Jace onto his side and settled behind him, kissing across his shoulder. 

“I thought that position was for sinners and whores?” Cade teased, sliding his lips up Jace’s arm.

“I discovered it wasn’t when I saw you on your hands and knees in the hotel room,” Eden replied, setting his hand on Jace’s arm. He glanced at Jace and winked before looking back at Cade. “Even though it was for Xander, I thought you were gorgeous on your hands and knees. Imagine the things I could do to you in that position.”

Cade swallowed hard and his cheeks darkened as his eyes filled with a fire Jace had never seen. “You could do a lot,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Yes I could,” Eden smiled. “Just imagine me standing behind you, holding onto your hips while I drove into you.” Eden groaned and slid his cock over Jace’s ass.

Jace gasped, the image and Eden’s cock rubbing against him making his own cock throb. Cade was having the same reaction to Eden’s words and Jace was sure that Eden and Cade would be doing exactly what Eden had described.

“Jace first,” was Cade’s reply, his voice barely above a whisper. “Then you can have me however you want. 

Eden smiled, pushing himself up. He gave Cade a quick kiss and then curled around Jace to kiss him. “I’d like to press you against a wall and fuck you hard,” Eden whispered against Jace’s lips.

“Yes,” Jace breathed, clutching at Eden’s hand. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t want this to end just yet. 

Eden smiled and laid back, kissing across Jace’s shoulder and moving down his back. Cade laid in front of Jace and kissed him before moving down the front of his body. Eden’s teeth bit into Jace’s skin, leaving a trail of red marks that would last for days. 

There was no voice that told Jace he needed to be obedient and no voice coaxing him into his mind as Cade and Eden moved lower on his body. Cade had nearly broken him of it when they were together and Eden had been so gentle with him that Jace had nothing to worry about. There was no master and slave anymore, just three men discovering their love for each other. 

Cade licked at each of Jace’s nipples while Eden dragged his lips over the curve of Jace’s ass. Jace groaned, sliding his fingers into Cade’s hair, gently pushing him lower. Cade complied, pulling Jace’s leg up and hooking it over his shoulder. 

Jace gasped when Eden’s teeth grazed over his ass, whimpering when his hands spread his cheeks. A startled cry tore from Jace’s lips when Eden buried his face between Jace’s ass cheeks at the same time Cade took his cock into his mouth. Cade’s smooth lips slid over Jace’s cock, sucking him further into his mouth while Eden’s tongue slid into him. 

Jace’s whole body thrummed and he clutched at Cade’s hair, fighting not to thrust into his mouth. Cade bobbed his head, teasing the sensitive spots on Jace’s cock that made him moan. Eden’s tongue slowly explored, finding more sensitive spots that got Jace writhing. 

“I’m going to come if you don’t stop,” Jace warned, his fingers tightening in Cade’s hair. 

Both Cade and Eden pulled away and Cade sat up, pushing Jace’s leg up with him. The cooling saliva on Jace’s cock helping to hold back his orgasm and he grabbed hold of the sheets to keep from touching himself. He reached for Eden and pulled a bottle out of his hand, popping the top and coating two fingers in lube. He rubbed the fingers together to warm the lube and slipped them easily into Jace. Eden leaned over to kiss him while Cade’s fingers slid in and out of him. 

When Jace was ready, Cade withdrew his fingers and added more lube to his hand. He reached for Eden and coated his cock. He kissed Jace’s knee, his brown eyes darkening with need. “I’m going to enjoy watching,” Cade giggled, straddling Jace’s other leg. His cock slid over his inner thigh, hot and heavy against Jace’s skin. 

Eden chuckled and nipped at the back of Jace’s neck. “You ready?” he whispered in Jace’s ear. 

Jace nodded, pushing back and moaning when Eden’s cock slid between his cheeks. Eden flexed his hips, pushing the head of his cock into him and drawing out a small whimper from Jace. Jace whined softly when Eden’s cock slid further into him. He reached back and clutched at Eden’s thigh, feeling the muscles shift. 

Unlike Xander and Lucas, Eden pulled back slowly before sliding back in, repeating the movement over and over. Eden took his time, searching for spots that got him writhing again. Eden’s hands slid over Jace’s chest, settling on his stomach so his fingers splayed out over the skin. 

“Eden,” Jace groaned, digging his fingers into Eden’s thigh when his thrusts picked up speed. “Please.”

“You feel so good,” Eden groaned, snapping his hips forward. He did it again, driving into Jace’s body with a force that pushed him forward onto the bed. 

Jace gave a sharp cry, dragging in several short breaths as he pushed back against Eden. He had never felt so much pleasure before and it was exhilarating. Jace didn’t hold back his growing cries as he held tighter to Eden. 

Cade’s hand slid up his leg and curled around his cock, stroking him in time with Eden’s thrusts. Cade’s hips rocked, sliding his leaking cock over Jace’s thigh. Jace arched his back, pushing back forcefully. Sweat rolled off his forehead and he couldn’t keep his breathing steady. Eden’s cock hit his prostate and all his breath left him when his pleasure over took him.

“Come on, Jace,” Cade pushed, squeezing Jace’s cock.

Jace’s heartbeat was loud in his ears and all he could feel was the pleasure build every time Eden hit his prostate. One more driving thrust into him and Jace was lost to his orgasm, coming in Cade’s hand and clutching tightly around Eden’s cock. He threw his head back and screamed, surprised by the force of his orgasm. Eden groaned behind him, his hips stuttering as he came. 

The warmth that filled Jace didn’t leave him feeling dirty like it usually did. Instead, Jace felt complete, something he had only felt when he was with Cade. He rolled his hips, helping Eden through his orgasm while his own slowly dissipated. Cade let his cock go when it began to soften and kissed Jace’s knee. When Eden’s own orgasm calmed they laid quietly together, trying to catch their breaths.

“Damn,” Cade breathed.

Eden laughed, pulling slowly out of Jace and pushing up so he could kiss him. Jace rolled over so he could deepen the kiss and rubbed his leg against Cade’s hard cock. Cade gasped, sliding Jace’s leg off his shoulder so he could bend down and kiss him. When he pulled back, Eden followed him, sliding his hand down to curl his fingers around Cade’s cock.

“Eden,” Cade whimpered, pushing his hips forward. 

“You’re so close,” Eden whispered, sucking two fingers into his mouth. Jace sat up and nipped at Cade’s neck, his grey eyes watching Eden’s hand slide down Cade’s back. Cade gasped when Eden’s fingers pushed into him and he spread his legs wider.

Though Jace had just come his cock twitched with interest and he sucked harder on Cade’s skin. Cade moaned and Jace looked down, watching Cade’s swollen cock slide between Eden’s fingers. Large beads of precome dripped from the tip and onto Jace’s leg, forming a small pool. 

The glazed look in Cade’s brown eyes and the way his fingers flexed told Jace it wouldn’t be much longer and he whispered several words of encouragement in Cade’s ear. Cade whimpered and buried his face in Jace’s neck, rubbing his arms when Jace reached up to play with his nipples. Cade’s chest heaved and he let out a small cry when his cock exploded, covering his and Jace’s stomach with come. 

Jace moaned and ducked his head for a kiss. Cade pulled back and took a ragged breath, whimpering when Eden removed his fingers. Jace met Eden’s soft blue eyes and he smiled softly.

“We’re going to have to do this again,” Cade whispered. Eden chuckled, nodding his head. Jace nodded too and laid back, pulling Cade with him. He didn’t care if this only lasted for a short time; Jace was going to enjoy every minute he could with these two men.


End file.
